Solo Pidelo
by ardalus
Summary: Un mirón sigue a Hinata y la espía cada vez que toma un baño. Pero ella piensa sorprenderlo y terminar con la situación de una buena vez. Un pequeño Sasuhina con Lemmon fuerte, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

**SOLO PIDELO**

17-julio-2011

Como cada mañana de sábado, después de su entrenamiento, Hinata se apresura rumbo a los baños del gimnasio, para ducharse e ir a su casa a cumplir con sus obligaciones semanales.

Los sábados, no hay mucha gente en este lugar y menos a estas horas de la mañana ya que Hinata es, regularme, la primera en llegar y la primera en irse; antes de que cualquier otra alma haga su aparición.

Al principio, la penosa chica lo consideraba una suerte, ya que tenía las enormes regaderas comunales libres para ella sola. No es que le intimidara bañarse al lado de otras chicas, pero le apenaba que algunas pasaran el rato comparando sus fisonomías, y más aún, que la tomaran a ella de estándar comparativo.

La joven ojiplata disfrutaba sus baños de soledad, sin el bullicio de sus compañeras y sin la servidumbre acostumbrada en su hogar, que no le dejaban respirar tranquila ni un segundo. En verdad era feliz en esas mañanas de sábado… al menos lo era hasta que se dio cuenta de algo... alguien la espiaba.

Objetos que caían solos, puertas rechinando y extraños sonidos fueron los primeros indicios, en principio creyó que era su imaginación, luego acuño la posibilidad de que otras chicas compartieran las instalaciones al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, nunca pudo ver a nadie más. Incluso pensó en la posibilidad de fantasmas, pero luego se percató que los sonidos solo ocurrían cuando ella se duchaba; mientras ella tomaba su baño se podían escuchar extraños jadeos y respiraciones, pero luego, en cuanto el agua se detenía todo se silenciaba.

El suceso ocurrió durante algunos meses, incluso intento examinar los alrededores usando su byakugan pero nunca logro hallar a nadie. Tal parecía que el extraño individuo hacia solo su aparición mientras Hinata tomaba su baño y desaparecía justo antes de que esta terminara.

Pero esta será la última vez en que Hinata sentirá su privacidad raptada, porque está decidida a atrapar al responsable cueste lo que cueste.

La joven Hyuga se dirigió a su regadera acostumbrada, la cuarta de una hilera de 20 cuya separación entre cada una es solo es una débil pared plástica de metro y medio de alto. Lentamente se quitó la ropa, la doblo y la coloco en la larga banca frente a la regadera; dicha banca recorre un largo camino central que separa esa hilera de regaderas de otra hilera colocada justo frente a la primera.

La joven se acercó a las llaves y abrió poco a poco ambos grifos, mezclando el agua hasta que la temperatura fue la correcta. Sin mucha espera, el agua cayo con fuerza y la joven se introdujo bajo su lluvia. Acariciando su cuerpo y relajándose con el tibio líquido que recorre su piel. De pronto, se escuchan unos ligeros pasos que se detienen rápidamente, Hinata finge no oírlos y continúa con su actividad.

El sonido del agua golpeando el piso parece invadir el lugar, la ojiplata afina su oído intentando detectar cualquier indicio de intruso y de pronto escucha algo: una bragueta abrirse, una respiración rápida, unos pasos tambaleantes… todo tan claro y tan extraño a la vez.

La joven kunoichi trata de guardar el control, continuando con su labor al tiempo que se imagina lo que posiblemente hace el sujeto que la espía. Tiene deseos de matar, pero debe ser paciente, si se apresura escapara como siempre, debe esperar el momento adecuado.

Lentamente la chica gira sobre su eje, intentando que el agua llegue a todo su cuerpo, y a la vez, ofreciendo una mejor vista al visitante. Ella confía en que el hombre quede hipnotizado con su figura, a la vez que escudriña el lugar usando su Byakugan nuevamente. De pronto un ligero golpe seco la hace voltear, su Byakugan se enfoca a esa área y puede ver una figura recargada al fondo de la sexta regadera frente a ella. Evidentemente un hombre joven, cuyo cuerpo parece estremecerse ligeramente a la vez que alza la mirada al techo y sus manos se encuentran sujetando su entrepierna.

Sin dudarlo, la joven corre en dirección del intruso, concentrando chacra en sus manos y preparándose para un posible combate. Tomando la ruta directa, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven tira un golpe a la pared de la sexta regadera destrozando la débil estructura.

Pronto el sujeto queda al descubierto, recargado en la pared, con los pantalones entre abiertos, su miembro expuesto y con una mirada satisfacción que nunca imagino ver en nadie en tal situación.

—¡Sasuke! —La sorpresa de Hinata fue mayúscula cuando el joven bajo la vista, cruzo su mirada con la de ella y por fin pudo reconocerlo.

—Si, soy yo. ¿que deseas? —Sonriente e inmutable, el Uchiha se incorporó, cerro y fajo sus ropas y comenzó a caminar lentamente, no sin antes sonreír descaradamente a la joven. Hinata lo vio alejarse, luego volteo al suelo y vio como un líquido blanquecino contrastaba con el gris del suelo. Llena de furia la chica corrió alcanzando al joven y sujetándolo del hombro, obligándolo a detenerse y voltear.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?

—¿Qué crees tú que he echo?

—¡Me haz espiado y te has… te has...! —La joven se altera solo de pensar en la idea.

—Jaja, si, lo he hecho.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué yo?

—Conque te diste cuenta ¿eh?, bueno no importa, supongo que lo sabrías algún día. —La sonrisa del moreno se ha borrado, la mira seriamente aunque sin mostrar vergüenza alguna.

—¡CONTESTA LO QUE TE PREGUNTE! —La chica grita al tiempo que empuja al Uchiha al fondo de la segunda regadera, en la misma hilera donde el joven la espiaba.

—Hump… —El moreno no ofrece resistencia mientras es empujado con fuerza por la ojiplata, solo desvía la mirada molesto. —Lo hice porque tenía ganas de hacerlo, es todo.

—¿Y porque yo? ¡RESPONDE! —Hinata presiona con más fuerza a Sasuke, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo y empapando sus ropas con la humedad de su piel.

—Porque me gustas… —La voz simple y llana del moreno hacen que las fuerzas de la joven se disipen. —Me gusta tu cuerpo y quería hacerlo, es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Así de simple?

—Sí, así de simple. ¿Ahora que piensas hacer, me denunciarás con él Hokage? –Hinata lo mira temerosa, definitivamente no puede hacer eso, sería una vergüenza para ella y su familia. —¿O acaso piensas vengarte tú misma? —Una descarada sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Sasuke.

—Eso… creo que eso sería lo mejor… —La chica muestra una malévola sonrisa que desconcierta al moreno.

Hinata le suelta y da un par de pasos hacia atrás, Sasuke la mira curioso mientras ella agacha la mirada. De pronto, la joven levanta el rostro y muestra su byakugan, sus brazos se mueven con velocidad y dan certeros golpes al Uchiha quien, debido la distancia y lo sorpresivo del ataque, no puede hacer nada para defenderse. Hinata sonríe con satisfacción y le mira complacida.

Sasuke no puede moverse, su cuerpo se encuentra de pie, recargado en la pared, pero inmóvil, una mueca de incredulidad se dibuja en su rostro.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, ni te hare daño, esto solo es mi venganza. —La joven se acerca y se pone de cuclillas frente a Sasuke. Acerca sus manos y desabrocha el pantalón del joven.

Sasuke la observa incrédulo, sus brazos y piernas no responden, su voz está intacta, pero ausente ante la inesperada escena. Pronto siente como las cálidas manos de Hinata tocan su intimidad, le acarician y deslizan rápidamente sus ropas hacia abajo, cayendo completamente y dejándolo totalmente a merced de la inocente kunoichi.

La joven levanta una ceja, ríe, levanta la mirada y le observa divertida. Acerca su mano y juega un poco con su prisionero. Sasuke solo siente como Hinata se divierte con su cuerpo, oprimiendo, estirando, acariciando… eso le gusta y pronto su temperatura comienza a hervir dentro de él.

La ojiplata mira atentamente la entrepierna de Sasuke, es la primera vez que observa a un chico desnudo, así que siente la necesidad de tocar todo, de explorarlo y de conocerlo a fondo. Sujeta su punta, estira su piel, la desliza, la observa, voltea hacia Sasuke y observa su rostro, luego enfoca su atención en otra área, lo pellizca y observa su reacción, ríe y se divierte. Y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de notar que el cuerpo entre sus dedos comienza a volverse cálido, a palpitar y a crecer rápidamente.

Sin pensarlo mucho Hinata sujeta el miembro del moreno con ambas manos, cubriendo toda su circunferencia y empujando con fuerza hacia atrás toda su cubierta, dejando al aire libre la parte más sensible del Uchiha. Sasuke lanzo un ligero quejido ante esta acción, su cuerpo se convulsiono y sus piernas hubieran cedido, de no ser por los efectos de la técnica especial de la chica.

Ciertamente a Hinata no le gustaba ver sufrir a nadie, pero tal reacción por parte de Sasuke le pareció excitante, así que repitió un par de veces el movimiento, logrando más reacciones del muchacho.

Divertida, decidió seguir adelante, besando la palpitante piel del hombre entre sus dedos. Besando tiernamente y succionando con fuerza su extremo más sensible, Hinata procuro hacerse notar en el cuerpo de su prisionero, besando y tocando. Sasuke solo se estremecía, intentando ahogar sus emociones; sin pronunciar palabra y conteniendo cualquier otro sonido, pero al final le era imposible soltar algo menos que un fuerte alarido.

Con fuerza, Hinata beso, mordió y succiono a su prisionero, arrancando parte de su alma en cada acción. Al sentir los labios de la ojiperla acariciarle, Sasuke sentía como sus fuerzas le abandonaban, como su voluntad era resquebrajada y se volvía sumiso ante el sádico placer de su verdugo.

Dominada por sus instintos, Hinata olvido sus deseos de venganza y se entregó al placer, besando con frenesí el cuerpo entre sus labios, memorizándolo con su lengua, atormentándolo con sus dientes e intentando succionar su esencia para poseerla dentro de ella.

De pronto Sasuke no pudo resistir más, su cuerpo cedió ante las caricias y exploto con furia dentro Hinata, quien resistió él sorpresivo disparo. Luego de unos segundos miro hacia Sasuke, que la observaba hipnotizado desde lo alto, poco a poco Hinata se fue retirando, dejando libre el miembro de Sasuke, quien agotado, caía inerte colgando de su dueño.

El moreno quiso caer del mismo modo, sus fuerzas estaban desvanecidas, pero sus piernas permanecían inmóviles, cual maniquí en vitrina, inerte, pero siempre de pie. La joven se incorporó, dio un trago grande y luego se relamió los labios.

—Creí que sería asqueroso, pero… —La joven se ruborizo. —¡Tienes buen sabor! Eh Sasuke! —Hinata sonrió coqueta, Sasuke no podía creer su expresión. —¿Te parece si lo hacemos de nuevo?

—No… no hay forma de que pueda hacerlo de nuevo. —Evidentemente agotado, el Uchiha, respondió incrédulo a la pregunta de Hinata.

—¡Oh! Claro que es posible, tú déjamelo a mí. —Hinata cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió el Byakugan había reaparecido, Sasuke la miro confuso, Hinata le sonrió y enfoco su vista en el miembro de Sasuke.

De pronto, los brazos de Hinata se movían rápidamente, golpeando diversos puntos en el cuerpo de Sasuke, el moreno sintió golpes en brazos, piernas y tórax, pero principalmente en su entrepierna. De pronto sintió como su cuerpo desfallecía completamente y como un frio invadía todo su ser, sus rodillas se doblaron dejándolo sentado, al pie de la regadera.

Todos sus músculos se relajaban, todos menos los de aquel pequeño miembro que cautivo la atención de Hinata. Ella se sentó frente Sasuke, estiro su mano y sujetando de nuevo su intimidad sonrió al tiempo que le sentía crecer dentro de su mano.

—Bueno Sasuke. ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! —Sin más preámbulos, el cuerpo de Sasuke era nuevamente devorado por la boca de la joven kunoichi, quien arremetió en su contra con mayor rudeza que antes.

Una y otra vez, las fuerzas de Sasuke sucumbieron ante las caricias de Hinata, explotando dentro de ella y obligándola a reanimarlo nuevamente. Incontables ocasiones, hasta que por fin el moreno se perdió en la oscuridad en medio del agotamiento.

—***—

Se escucha una regadera, algo frio le oprime el rostro y gran parte de sus piernas. Sasuke abre los ojos lentamente y puede observar una ligera neblina por encima de un suelo gris. En el suelo hay manchas blancas, que enfocando bien, parecen pequeñas gotas de pegamento esparcidas caprichosamente.

A lo lejos un rechinido se escucha y el agua deja de correr, pasas unos minutos y unas piernas desnudas se pasean delante de él, aplastando y borrando las manchas blancas del suelo a cada paso. Una sombra le cubre, siente unas cálidas y húmedas manos sujetar sus mejillas y girar su rostro. Es Hinata quien sonríe complacida.

—¿Esto es lo que querías cierto? Espero te haya gustado y si deseas mas solo tienes que pedirlo. ¿Está bien? Pero por favor no me espíes, es muy molesto. ¿Entiendes? Bueno, nos vemos. — Suavemente la chica coloca de nuevo el rostro del muchacho en el suelo y se aleja. —Por cierto, el efecto de la parálisis pasará en un par de horas, no te preocupes, estarás bien. ¡Nos vemos y cuídate! — Sasuke observa a la chica alejarse, vistiendo una pequeña toalla y llevando una maleta a un costado.

Tan pronto se aleja el silencio se apodera del lugar.

Fin.


	2. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO.**

21-JULIO-2011

Hinata camina hasta llegar a los vestidores, se coloca frente a su casillero y abre la puerta. Saca algunas prendas y retira la pequeña toalla que cubre su cuerpo. Con la misma toalla seca un poco la humedad se su piel y comienza vestirse.

Tras algunos minutos Hinata esta lista, guarda sus cosas en su maleta y se dirige a la entrada. Y justo al salir, se encuentra con tres jóvenes kunoichi. Hinata se sorprende, por un momento piensa en regresar y ocultar aquello que dejo atrás, pero sin pensarlo mucho decide seguir su camino.

—¡Hola Hinata! ¿Aun aquí? ¿No deberías estar ya en tu casa? —La chica pelirosa la saluda efusivamente.

—¡Cierto! Siempre te vas muy temprano. Ahora que si no quieres irte puedes quedarte y divertirte con nosotras.—Intercede la chica de ojos chocolate a tiempo que le hace un guiño con el ojo. —Más tarde iremos a buscar chicos para divertirnos.

—¡Hola chicas! Si, se me hizo tarde, pero ya me voy; no puedo quedarme, debo ir con mi padre ya que hay cosas importantes que atender el día de hoy. —La ojiperla se acerca y saluda a sus amigas.

—Bien, entonces no te demores más, seguro que se enfadara si lo haces. Y sabes que no quieres hacerlo enfadar. —Ino hace una exagerada mueca de regaño y Tenten ríe de forma desenfrenada. Hinata y Sakura les siguen a los poco segundos.

—Lo siento, debo irme, pero nos vemos luego.

—Está bien Hinata. ¡Cuídate!

—Ustedes también chicas, no vemos pronto.

Las jóvenes se despiden y Hinata las observa adentrarse al edificio. Tras unos segundos se da vuelta, sonríe y continúa su marcha.

—_Lo siento Sasuke, pero tú te lo buscaste, solo espero que ellas no sean tan rudas contigo… _

Hinata ríe tímidamente, mira al cielo y corre feliz hacia su casa.

Fin.


End file.
